Getaway Car
by Anitikis
Summary: Kara Danvers no puede negar la atracción que siente hacia Lena Luthor. El problema: la sociedad elitista de National City. Pero, cuando lo inevitable suceda, no dudará en aceptar que sea la menor de los Luthor quien la ayude a huir de ese infierno. "No, nada bueno empieza en un coche de escape...". Supercorp. AU.


**_Disclaimer_**_**:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics. Me adjudico parte de la trama (porque en parte también es propiedad de Taylor Alison Swift y su inspiradora canción)._

* * *

**Getaway Car**

Aún recuerda el momento en que conoció a Lena Kieran Luthor.

Acostumbra asistir a eventos de la alta sociedad de National City desde que tiene uso de razón, y, aunque la temática de aquellos acontecimientos cambia cada vez, eso no quiere decir que fuesen distintos: en realidad son los mismos esnobs de siempre buscando presumir la última propiedad adquirida en la costa oeste o tratando de saber los últimos chismes del mes.

Kara siempre odió ese mundo de frivolidad, y si asiste a aquellas fiestas es porque sus padres insistieron en que ayudaría en su carrera emergente como reportera y porque forma parte de sus obligaciones como futura heredera de la compañía familiar. No es que la industria vitivinícola se relacione mucho con aquel ambiente, salvo por ser la bebida escogida durante las cenas claro, pero no tuvo corazón para negarse a aquellos pedidos tras la deserción de Alex.

Quiere demasiado a su hermana, sí, pero en parte la odia por haberle dejado sus responsabilidades para hacer carrera en el FBI.

Como fuera, el punto es que tras años y años de soportar estas fiestas, alguien logró que dejasen de ser un martirio.

La llegada, o más bien regreso, de Lionel Luthor fue todo un acontecimiento para la élite de National City. Tras rumores de enfermedades, quiebra e inclusive un posible affair que incluía un hijo bastardo; el matrimonio Luthor salió de su casa solariega ubicada en Irlanda y, como si no hubieran pasado años, retomó sus actividades en sociedad en compañía de su hija.

Y vaya qué hija.

Puede que aquella noche todos especulasen sobre los motivos de Lionel, pero también se dedicaron a admirar la belleza innata que Lena lucía entonces. De aquella niña escuálida y carente de gracia que apenas si demostraba ser digna de tan imponente apellido ya nada quedaba. El aire del viejo continente sin dudas había logrado maravillas, cosa que se notaba en aquellas piernas de infarto, semi-escondidas bajo vestidos de noche, y en el fuego de su mirada.

Los invitados lo notaron, sus padres lo notaron... y por supuesto que Kara lo notó.

Fue casi instantáneo.

No pudo quitar su vista de la radiante sonrisa de la menor de los Luthor, y, a pesar de la distancia, se prendó de aquellos ojos verde esmeralda. Hundiéndose, ahogándose, perdiéndose. Fue un estado de hipnosis digno de equipararse al de un ilusionista experto, y si no fuera porque Caitlin Snow reclamó su atención aquella noche quién sabe por cuantas horas hubiera permanecido así.

Claro que el encanto duró poco.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los verdaderos "impulsos" (término empleado por toda la élite de la ciudad para designar aquel comportamiento considerado desagradable y antinatural) de Lena salieran a la luz con una escandalosa escena acontecida en las caballerizas durante el almuerzo benéfico anual del Club Hípico de National City, y lo que al principio fueron miradas de aprobación e intentos por concretar uniones matrimoniales con la familia Luthor no tardaron en convertirse en desaires enmascarados de una evidente frialdad. Es que nadie llegó a tolerar que Lena se besara con una de las instructoras de equitación. Porque la joven era de clase inferior... y porque además era una mujer.

Las galas volvieron a ser lo que siempre fueron: eventos sosos y frívolos, y el escándalo fue olvidado cuando el próximo llegó semanas más tarde. Lena pasó a ser una más del montón, con el agravante de que las mujeres de alta sociedad apenas si se acercaban más de lo necesario por temor a que lo suyo fuese "contagioso", y Kara a observarla desde la distancia.

Porque no hay noche que no se quede embelesada mirándola.

Para Alex no es un secreto que su heterosexualidad es una pantalla social, mas es la única de su familia que lo sabe por temor a que aquello arruine para siempre el nombre Danvers en la aristocracia y porque, además, sus padres no lo tolerarían. Y es que la historia de que Alex no heredó las empresas por el FBI esconde un motivo. Un motivo con nombre y apellido: Samantha Arias, CEO de una empresa de software emergente y prometida de su hermana.

Mike Matthews, su pareja ante la sociedad, tan solo cumple la función básica de acabar con la pregunta en bucle de sus padres de "¿cuándo nos presentarás a tu novio?". Claro que él no lo sabe, y tampoco tiene por qué hacerlo. Ya está acostumbrada a lo de aparentar, y aunque no es tan temeraria como Lena Luthor para intentar algo con una mujer a plena luz del día y en un evento social, tiene sus momentos.

Imra, Leslie, Cat, y una variada colección de nombres ocupan su agenda. Toda llena de mujeres que aceptan discreción y encuentros casuales cada tanto, sin exigir amor y esos sentimentalismos y conformándose con lo poco (o más bien, _mucho_) que puede darles. También son figuras reconocidas de la ciudad, y no quieren sufrir una dilapidación pública en la alta sociedad.

Y a pesar de eso, no deja de pensar en Lena ni un sólo día.

Son interacciones mínimas. Por cortesía todos los asistentes a esos eventos se saludan en algún momento de la noche, ya que la élite de National City puede ser numerosa pero nunca varía. Siempre son los mismos rostros congregados en distintos sitios. Con ello se ve en la obligación de interactuar con Lena Luthor cada tanto, o de compartir conversación en algún circulo, o chocar copas cuando la situación lo amerita.

Y en cada ocasión Kara jura ver algo.

Su sonrisa no es la misma, y es que esa mueca vacía y carente de expresión muta a un gesto picaresco. Sus ojos, unos imponentes talismanes verde esmeralda, destruyen todas sus defensas y la hacen sentir como si fuera un animal asustado a punto de ser devorado por una bestia (y bueno, esa elección de palabras lleva a que sienta demasiado calor en ciertas partes de su cuerpo). A veces piensa estar volviéndose loca, pero está casi segura que Lena cambia su gesto cada vez que sus rostros se encuentran.

Es una tortura el evitar observarla, y es que todo en la menor de los Luthor la incita a que no le quite los ojos de encima durante cada velada.

Para su buena suerte, esa noche no hay rastros de Lena. No le sorprende en realidad, y es que una cena organizada por la filial de National City de _Daughters of American Revolution_ debe ser el último de los sitios en el que querría estar. El evento es exclusivo para mujeres, lo que implica que la renegada hija de los Luthors debería soportar desaires toda la noche. Durante las cenas mixtas, al menos, aún hay hombres que ignoran esa ficticia letra escarlata impuesta por la mayoría y se acercan abiertamente a charlar con ella. Aún creen que lograran cambiar las preferencias sexuales de Lena, y al parecer a la chica le divierte ver cómo es que lo intentan.

Kara atraviesa el salón sin prisas, sonriendo a cuanta mujer se atraviesa en su camino mientras finge alegría de encontrarlas (en realidad no es tan fingida, porque a pesar de la frivolidad ha llegado a tener cierto aprecio por ellas y cree que, a su propio modo, ellas también se lo tienen). Lo de fingido más bien es por la tristeza que le genera no encontrar el rostro de Lena.

Puede que sea una tortura contemplarla, pero eso no quita que se alegre cada vez que la ve.

No logra llegar a su mesa, justo antes de eso Diana Prince se atraviesa en su camino invadiendo demasiado su espacio personal. Y le sonríe, precisamente de la forma que no debería hacerlo estando ambas en público.

Aquello enciende sus alarmas, porque parte del acuerdo que mantienen es limitar su interacción en sociedad a menos que la situación lo requiriera. No debería estar tan cerca, y mucho menos sonreírle de esa forma picaresca con que logró atraparla en primer lugar.

-¿Así que ahora seré oficialmente la mujerzuela con la que engañas a tu esposo?- murmura la mayor, acercándose aún más todavía y dejando en su campo de visión parte de sus pechos debido al escotado vestido de diseñador que luce esa noche.

Kara tiene que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no desviar la vista hacia esa parte de su anatomía, lo que es bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que la mujer en cuestión también está usando ese perfume de Lancôme que tanto le gusta.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta entonces, confundida porque no entiende a qué viene un comentario tan extraño. Y culparía a lo que sea que Diana esté bebiendo en esa copa que trae, si no fuera porque la conoce demasiado como para saber que solo bebidas con alto contenido alcohólico logran achisparla. Duda que en esta cena haya otra cosa que no sea vino y espumante.

-Es un secreto a voces, Kara. Todos están comentando que Michael te hará una propuesta después de la cena.- responde con naturalidad, como quien dice una verdad conocida por todas allí en aquel salón. Todas excepto ella, claro.

De repente, y a pesar de que los ventanales del salón estén abiertos para que el viento veraniego ingrese, la rubia siente que le falta el aire. Puede notar también como la sangre abandona sus mejillas, y sabe que si pudiera verse en un espejo comprobaría que esta blanca como una hoja de papel. Todo comienza a dar vueltas a su alrededor, y el murmullo bajo de las conversaciones entre las damas y el pop estándar de fondo, que antes no le molestaba, pasa a aturdirla.

Si no fuera porque Diana la sostuvo del brazo de seguro se habría ido de bruces contra el suelo.

-Lo siento, creí que ya lo sabías.- espeta la morena, bastante preocupada y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Y sí, entiende que metió la pata hasta el fondo cuando sus miradas se encuentran (o casi, porque en realidad la menor de las Danvers está perdida en sus pensamientos) y descubre que los ojos azules de Kara expresan un terror jamás antes visto.

-Necesito aire...- expresa la rubia de repente, soltándose del agarre de Diana para precipitarse a la salida más próxima e intentar desaparecer de aquel concurrido lugar para procesar todo esto en paz.

No se da cuenta que alguien más se dirigía hacia ellas, de modo que cuando sus hombros chocan esboza su mejor sonrisa y baja la cabeza a modo de disculpa. Por suerte es Felicity Smoak, y al parecer necesita hablar con la morena porque no le presta más atención que la necesaria y al instante inicia con un discurso de cosas tecnológicas de las que Kara no entiende una palabra y que tampoco se molesta en escuchar.

Fuera. Necesita estar fuera.

Camina con rapidez hacia la salida más cercana, ya sin prestar atención a aquellas mujeres que su madre llama "amigas" y que la saludan al pasar. Sabe que llamará la atención con este comportamiento poco educado, pero que le den por el culo a la educación en estos momentos. Acaba de ingresar a una pesadilla, de modo que lo que menos le importa en estos momentos es la opinión pública.

No es que el tema de la boda no se hubiera tratado. En realidad, luego de que al fin aceptara la propuesta de Mike de iniciar una relación el sermón continuo de sus padres mutó de un "necesitas encontrar un hombre" a un "necesitas casarte". Y sí, ambas familias, sobre todo sus madres, hacen planes durante los almuerzos dominicales que comparten cada dos semanas. Pero una cosa son los planes, algo que Kara siempre vio como lejanos e imposibles, y otra muy distinta caer en la cuenta que próximamente se volverían una realidad.

No está lista para todo esto. Fingir que ama a ese hombre y pretender que es una dama "correcta" ante los ojos de National City ya es bastante difícil, y el único consuelo que ha logrado evitar que pierda la razón son esas citas clandestinas con sus amantes, pero duda que ello sea posible una vez que tenga una sortija en su dedo. Y de solo pensar en compartir su cama con Mike...

No, necesita salir de allí y pensar en una solución. Urgentemente.

Casi logra su cometido, porque es precisamente su madre quien aparece de repente en su camino tomada del brazo de una joven mujer. Le sonríe, sin percatarse si quiera de lo alterada que está. Bueno, eso es todo un logro porque la verdad que no soportaría un reproche suyo en estos momentos.

-¡Kara! Precisamente te estaba buscando. Quiero presentarte a alguien.- inicia Eliza emocionada, mientras le acomoda los lentes y la manga del vestido que cae de forma irregular por su hombro izquierdo. Es una manía que tiene desde que ella era pequeña y, a pesar de los años y de que Kara ya es una mujer adulta, aún no desaparece.

-No en estos momentos, madre.- intenta desligarse del asunto, con el intento de su mejor sonrisa tanto para su progenitora como para su acompañante, pero es inútil ya que, negándose a aceptar su respuesta y antes de que pueda escapar, es tomada por el brazo.

-No seas descortés, querida.- murmura Eliza, en una voz apenas audible para que tan sólo su hija pueda escucharla. A pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro y de que parezca inofensiva sabe que la frase lleva una amenaza implícita, así que para evitar dramas, y un posible pleito posterior, la rubia menor inclina la cabeza aceptando la orden.

Por suerte no regresan al interior del salón. Eliza las guía hacia un extremo de la galería, un espacio que acondicionado con todo tipo de aperitivos a fin de recibir a los invitados antes de que la cena dé inicio. Aún está lleno de gente, sí, pero al menos el viento fresco de verano ingresa por los laterales de aquel espacio.

-Kara, te presento a Lydia James quien es, a mi parecer, la mejor diseñadora de la costa oeste.- inicia su madre, con los ojos brillando de emoción, al tiempo que extrae una copa de la charola que un camarero gentilmente les ofrece. Ambas, tanto la diseñadora como ella, la imitan, aunque por dentro la rubia preferiría apropiarse de todo ese espumante. -Lydia, ella es mi hija Kara. Quiero que la observes con atención, porque no dudo que pronto necesitaremos de tus servicios.-

De repente siente que aquello no es un espumante dulce carísimo, sino ácido. Kara se golpea el pecho al instante, sintiendo como la bebida sube de nuevo por su garganta intentando abrirse paso al exterior. Se inclina hacia adelante tosiendo, intentando no perder el equilibrio ya que todo en su cabeza da vueltas.

Es real. Todo lo que Diana dijo es real.

-Hija, por Dios ¿estás bien?- dice Eliza, apresurando a sostener uno de sus brazos mientras que Lily, o Lizzie, o vaya a saber quién, la sujeta del otro extremo.

Boda. Casa familiar en el distrito residencial de National City. Inviernos en Vermont. Cenas del cuatro de Julio en la casa de los Matthews. Esposo. Hijos. Dormir con Mike. _Tener_ sexo con Mike.

Oh Rao.

Escucha a lo lejos como Eliza le da órdenes a los camareros (y sí, a lo lejos porque sinceramente dejó de prestarle atención desde esa presentación con la diseñadora), pero es entonces cuando cae en la cuenta que no puede soportar esto ahora. Debe salir de allí cuanto antes. En ese mismo momento.

-En serio, necesito aire.- espeta, recobrando el control de su cuerpo, soltándose con poca delicadeza del amarre de las dos mujeres y esquivando al camarero que ya iba en su dirección llevando un vaso con agua.

Los gritos de Eliza (bueno, en realidad no son gritos porque lo que más odia su madre es llamar la atención de ojos curiosos. Más bien, Kara diría que habla en voz alta) no dejan de oírse y, sabiendo que lo más probable es que la siga, se apresura a perderse entre la multitud de damas que copan la escalera principal.

Se precipita al camino principal, a fin de pedirle a algún valet que traiga de inmediato su Mercedes y así escapar de esta trampa mortal, pero va tan concentrada en huir de Eliza que no presta atención a los faros de ese BMW que se dirigen a su posición. Los gritos del valet, algunas mujeres y la propia bocina del vehículo intentan advertirla, pero cuando su mente regresa desde la estratosfera tan sólo atina a caer al suelo sobre el camino de gravilla y cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor.

Claro que eso no sucede.

Abre los ojos despacio, escuchando como un coro de voces resuena a su alrededor preocupados por la situación, tan sólo para encontrarse con la escultural figura de, lo que las luces del auto hacen suponer, es una diosa griega atraviada en un vestido de fiesta negro ceñido a su cuerpo. La misma le tiende la mano, y por unos momentos Kara se cree muerta y presente frente a las puertas del Olympo.

-¿Te apetece dejar este lugar, Danvers?- pregunta divertida aquella copia de Afrodita, quien no resulta ser otra que la mismísima Lena Luthor. Sonríe, con esa mueca que la rubia vio infinidad de veces a la distancia y que siempre logra encenderla de los pies a la cabeza.

-Por favor- responde, mordiéndose el labio para disimular su sonrisa mientras agradece internamente a Safo de Lesbos por esta intervención divina que acaba de salvarle la vida (bueno, que técnicamente casi la atropella, pero eso a quién le importa).

Allí, ante lo que sospecha son las miradas curiosas de un puñado de socias de _Daughters of American Revolution, _toma la mano de la menor de los Luthor para incorporarse. El roce dura apenas un par de segundos, pero ese corto lapso de tiempo basta para que sienta un cortocircuito que inicia allí donde sus dedos siente el suave roce de sus manos y finaliza en la parte baja de su estómago.

Y calor, **demasiado** calor...

Puede que aquella agobiante sensación se triplica cuando Lena, una vez que cumple con su cometido, le guiña un ojo, antes de precipitarse nuevamente a su auto y acomodarse en el asiento del conductor. Kara la imita, aunque por el lado opuesto claro, y puede que sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. Es que, vamos: la azabache, sin ser consciente siquiera de lo bien que luce esa noche, se retoca los labios usando el espejo retrovisor, luciendo el triple de sexy (si es que eso es humanamente posible, claro).

O puede que, en realidad, lo esté haciendo a posta.

Es que esa seductora sonrisa que esboza cuando se percata de lo hechizada que trae a la rubia la delata, y a pesar de que la menor de los Danvers no esté bajo sus cinco sentidos aún se siente capaz de jugar ese juego.

Enfoca la vista hacia la guantera, y sin pedir permiso la abre suponiendo que es allí donde Lena guarda su cajetilla de cigarros (no es un secreto que lleva observándola por meses durante los eventos sociales, y por ello sabe que se pierde seguido para fumar en algún rincón alejado). Extrae uno, para luego colocarlo entre sus labios y mirar de forma expectante a su chófer de ésta noche.

-¿Que?- inquiere Kara, un poco sorprendida de que Lena no captase su indirecta y no le brindase un poco de fuego para encender el cigarro. Porque sí, ahora es la menor de los Luthor quien no le quita la vista de encima, pero mantiene el ceño fruncido y luce bastante confundida. Esa no es la reacción que estuvo esperando.

-Nada, es la primera vez que te veo sin actuar como una remilgada.- le responde, ahora sonriendo, mientras extrae de su bolso un sofisticado dispositivo que no tarda en generar una pequeña llama. Ambas se acercan, y es entonces cuando Lena la deja completamente aturdida. -Me gusta.-

El cigarro está encendido, listo para que dé su primera pitada, pero Kara apenas si recuerda que debe respirar (que ni siquiera lo recuerda porque es algo involuntario, sino ya habría muerto allí mismo). Estar así, a unos centímetros de distancia de la chica más hermosa de National City mientras se muerde el labio y le guiña un ojo es algo que ni se atrevió a fantasear. ¿Cómo se supone que le quede un pensamiento racional después de eso?

Ya no tiene dudas que Lena Luthor es la reencarnación de la mismísima Afrodita, porque no hay otra explicación al hecho de que cada movimiento suyo sea de lo más seductor.

Pero la fantasía dura poco, y es un grito a la distancia la que la devuelve a la realidad y hace que ambas giren en dirección a la entrada del salón.

-¡Kara!- es Eliza, quien está precipitándose en su dirección abriéndose paso a través del gentío. Y no, no luce para nada complacida con la escena que sus ojos contemplan. -¡Kara!, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájate en este instante de ese maldito auto!- Su hija no descarta que alguna de las allí presente ya le hubiese puesto al tanto de la situación, porque si algo es lo principal para la élite de la ciudad son los chismes.

Chismes. Boda. Mike.

-Arranca.- dice entonces la rubia, decidida a escapar de todo ese circo de apariencias y frivolidad que ya no puede tolerar. Voltea hacia Lena, que aún permanece entretenida con toda la escena de su madre y sonríe con chulería. Oh sí, porque si hay algo que Lena Luthor disfrute es sacar de quicio a las madres conservadoras de National City. Igual Kara no tiene tiempo para estas tonterías, necesita salir ya mismo de ese lugar. -Por amor de Dios, ¡arranca de una vez!-

Aquello llama la atención de Lena, quien, sin dejar de regodearse frente las hijas de la revolución, posiciona su mano en la palanca de cambios y sale a toda velocidad derrapando sobre la gravilla del camino, mientras atrás una estela de polvo que seguro arruinó el atuendo de más de una. Fue una maniobra digna de una película de James Bond.

El sol ya casi desaparece, pero aun así su acompañante extrae unas gafas oscuras de uno de los compartimentos y se las coloca. Una vez que salen a la carretera presiona uno de los botones laterales del tablero, lo que hace que el techo del BMW desaparezca y el viento cálido del verano las golpee de lleno. Las invade un silencio cómodo, tan solo roto por el zumbido del viento y la suave voz de Taylor Swift cantando un de sus éxitos en la radio.

Es entonces cuando logra relajarse, y su cabeza procesa todo lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

Acaba de dejar una fiesta. Acaba de dejar una fiesta en compañía de Lena Kieran Luthor. Acaba de dejar una fiesta en compañía de Lena Kieran Luthor bajo la atenta mirada de toda la ciudad. Ella, Kara Danvers. La hija perfecta. La que siempre acató todas las reglas. La que por demasiado tiempo ha fingido encajar bajo los estereotipos de esa "perfecta" sociedad.

Es liberador, pero asusta. Asusta como el infierno.

-Creo que necesito un trago.- dice entonces, girando la vista en ambas direcciones de la carretera con el propósito de encontrar algún bar de mala muerte y pedirle a la azabache que se detenga.

-Toma, siempre estoy preparada.- como por arte de magia, una petaca aparece entre sus manos y se la extiende sin quitar la vista del camino. Kara intuye que eso ha de ser whisky o vodka (no es que en todo este tiempo se hubiese dedicado a ver lo que Lena bebía durante las fiestas. Claro que no), y aunque no sea de sus bebidas favoritas se apresura e intenta beber todo el contenido de una sola vez. -¡Whoa, tranquila! No quiero que termines en urgencias.- comenta su dueña asombrada, quitando su mano de la palanca de cambios para hacer que se detenga. A duras penas la rubia termina cediendo, pero es entonces cuando inconscientemente empieza a mover su pie derecho sin parar y delata así lo nerviosa que se siente. -¿Quieres hablar de lo que sea que está ocurriendo?-

-Preferiría no hacerlo- en realidad ni siquiera sabe por qué actúa de esa forma, de modo que mucho menos lograría explicarlo con palabras. Todo fue tan repentino que apenas si está procesándolo. Pero no, no va a hablar de ello con Lena. Ella es una mujer acostumbrada a vivir bajo sus reglas sin que le importe lo que la sociedad piense, y de seguro termina considerándola una tonta niña mojigata si le dijera todo lo que pasa por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-¿Es la primera vez que haces una locura como ésta?- le pregunta frunciendo el ceño pero sin dejar de sonreír, y Kara debe gritarse internamente que lo correcto en una conversación es responder y no quedarse embelesada mirando a su interlocutora. Por suerte ella no parece percatarse, y es que está muy concentrada en no perder de vista el camino. -Descuida, tus padres deben estar acostumbrados después de lo de Alex.-

-¿Conoces a mi hermana?- es ahora la rubia la que frunce el ceño, completamente asombrada ante esta nueva información. Lena regresó a la ciudad mucho tiempo después de que Alex dejara de presentarse en sociedad, así que no comprende cómo es que sabe de su existencia.

-Hace poco el FBI necesitó ayuda tecnologica con un caso y tuve el placer de colaborar con tu hermana.- responde, y tras analizar cada palabra de aquella frase su ojos se abren a más no poder. No. ¿Alex y ella...?. -No ese placer, no me malinterpretes.- se apresura a aclarar, para luego reír de la situación. Y bueno, Kara en ese momento suelta un suspiro de alivio porque hubiese sido de lo más irónico que su hermana se hubiese acostado con la chica que lleva meses rondando por su cabeza. -Era la única mujer del equipo, y en vista de que las dos somos marginadas de la alta sociedad de National City llegamos a congeniar muy bien. Además, no es la Danvers que me interesa...-

El tiempo se detiene.

Se voltea al instante en su dirección, sintiendo como su corazón late desaforadamente en su caja torácica, aunque creyendo que todo no es más que una mala jugada del whisky. Pero vamos, que en este preciso momento se pondría de rodillas para rezarle a cuanto dios existiera en el planeta y rogarles que todo fuera cierto.

Claro que el guiño de Lena se lo confirma.

-Y yo también te intereso, porque no creas que no he notado esas miradas que me dedicas en cada evento.- continua sin tapujos, logrando que el rostro de la rubia se ilumine como las luces rojas que adornan el centro de National City durante la época navideña. -Entiendo que hayas tenido que aparentar durante todo este tiempo, y es que mi reputación no es la mejor frente a esa multitud de estirados, pero te vieron dejando esa gala en mi compañía. Créeme que serás su tema de conversación en lo que queda de la noche y durante algún tiempo. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo disfrutas al menos?-

Pues sí, la Kara racional y prudente está gritándole internamente que se niegue a esa propuesta. Es la peor estupidez que podría cometer en su vida (bueno, mejor dicho la segunda peor estupidez porque dejar la fiesta del modo que lo hizo fue la primera), sin pensar en todas las consecuencias y repercusiones que eso podría traerle a su vida social. Ni hablar de lo que afectaría a su vida laboral.

Y sin embargo...

Sin embargo no quiere negarse.

-Tú decides: te llevo de regreso con las "Estiradas" de la Revolución Americana y dejas que todos te digan qué hacer... o podría enseñarte un sitio más divertido- ofrece la hija de los Luthor, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro pero volteando su vista al camino.

De igual modo aparca a un lado de la carretera, como si así afirmara que, más allá de sus deseos y de lo que piensa, está dispuesta a aceptar lo que Kara decida. Aunque tampoco es que la rubia tenga mucho que decidir...

Tras todo lo sucedido es como si se hubiera liberado de una presión en el pecho que llevaba allí meses, o mejor dicho años, y que ya ni siquiera podía distinguir de lo tan acostumbrada que estuvo a vivir así. Por fin siente que puede respirar, y de solo pensar en volver a lo anterior un terror la invade. Definitivamente no volverá a esa estúpida cena.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunta con una seductora sonrisa, quitándose las gafas del rostro y soltando aquel molesto prendedor que recoge su cabello en un perfecto moño.

Puede sentir la mirada lasciva de Lena recorriéndola de arriba abajo cuando sus rizos rubios caen en cascada por sobre sus hombros, así que aprovecha y voltea la mirada dedicándole un guiño. La sonrisa congelada de la menor de los Luthor le confirma que no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven, pero aun así no tarda en recobrar sus sentidos y retomar la carretera en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

No se sorprende cuando llegan al barrio de West Village, la zona de mayor popularidad en la ciudad debido a sus infinitos bares y clubes nocturnos. Y bueno, tampoco lo hace cuando Lena aparca en el estacionamiento de Madness, la discoteca más famosa y exclusiva de la ciudad, y consigue que ingresen sin hacer la kilométrica fila de personas que parece llevar horas esperando allí. Pues sí, la hija menor de Lionel Luthor es considerada una paria por las mujeres conservadoras de la alta sociedad, pero para los tabloides de National City es "la soltera más codiciada, sexy y rica de la costa oeste".

Lena no pierde tiempo. En un parpadeo le consigue un trago, que a pesar de ser de un dudoso color rosa sabe muy bien, y la lleva de la mano hasta el sector más concurrido de la pista, allí donde todos bailan eufóricos el último éxito de Dua Lipa.

Es alucinante. No recuerda muy bien cuando fue la última vez que visitó un sitio como ese, porque tras su época universitaria sus salidas nocturnas se enfocaron en eventos de élite. Quizás fue con Alex, un par de años atrás antes de que conociera a Sam. Pero nada se compara a lo que es esto. Las luces, la decoración, los bailarines en distintas tarimas y colgando sobre el techo, la multitud dejándose llevar por el frenesí de la música. Ahora entiende por qué todos los medios de comunicación alaban Madness.

De igual modo, no tiene tiempo para seguir reflexionando sobre el club.

Lena empieza a bailar, y si Kara creía que su seductora sonrisa era su debilidad pues acaba de descubrir que no. No puede quitarle la vista de encima. No es lascivo o inapropiado, pero la menor de los Luthor logra bailar a su alrededor y hacer movimientos que dejan que su imaginación tome vuelo de todo lo que podría pasar si tan sólo acortaran distancias y se pegara contra ella.

Está paralizada, allí, en plena pista de baile, embelesada viendo como Lena se mueve, tentándola, y disfruta de ello.

Espabila cuando alguien accidentalmente la empuja y derrama un poco de su bebida, recordándole de paso que un poco de alcohol no vendría mal la situación. Termina el trago de un sorbo, justo al tiempo que la mujer de ojos verdes se coloca de espaldas frente suyo y baila sonriéndole por sobre su hombro.

Ya no están en la gala. No están rodeadas de las _estiradas_ de la Revolución Americana. No tiene por qué aparentar que no le interesa.

Toma control de la situación, y la acerca para sí sosteniendo firmemente su cintura. Y bailan... Bailan, ya con un inexistente espacio entre sus cuerpos. Rozándose, tentando el autocontrol de cada una, hasta que la tensión sexual es tanta que termina siendo Lena quien la obliga a voltearse y se apodera de sus labios con un hambre voraz.

Y es entonces cuando Kara pierde la poca cordura que le queda.

Puto. Infierno.

Imaginó miles de veces que se sentiría probar los labios de Lena Kieran Luthor. Pero esto... Rao, esto no puede siquiera describirse. Saben a whisky, mezclado con un sabor a cerezas probablemente a causa del labial carmín que trae. Pero no se trata del sabor en sí, sino de todo lo que genera aquel simple contacto en su interior. Es un fuego que quema todo pensamiento racional y se extiende por cada célula de su cuerpo. Un fuego que amenaza con quemarla en vida, y que únicamente puede extinguirse de una forma.

No importa que estén rodeadas de media ciudad, invade la lengua de Lena sin el menor pudor y recorre con sus manos su espalda hasta posicionarlas en su zona glútea, porque la cercanía ya no basta y necesita sentirla aún más cerca (cosa que quizás ya no es humanamente posible). Ella jadea, aprisionado su rostro entre sus manos mientras restriega su cuerpo induciendo un infernal roce en cierta parte baja de su cuerpo.

Y no, no hay forma que soporte eso.

Kara corta aquel beso de repente, sabiendo que todo llevará a una sola cosa y que no se ve capaz de aguantar este juego de seducción por más tiempo. Toma la mano de su compañera, y se encamina a la salida de aquel lugar tan concurrido de una buena vez.

Llegan al estacionamiento entre besos y, casi estando a punto de subir al convertible de Lena, el letrero de neón del motel de enfrente las baña de una luz rosa. Tan solo basta una mirada para que ambas entiendan que tienen la misma idea.

Claro que no es el Four Seasons ni nada a lo que Kara está acostumbrada, pero aquel sitio luce decente y el cuarto está limpio. Y bueno, tampoco es que pueda inspeccionar demasiado. Tan pronto están en su habitación Lena la arrincona contra la puerta y se apodera de su cuello, logrando que suelte una seguidilla de suspiros y olvide por completo que aquel sitio quizá atenta contra la salubridad.

Vestidos de diseñador, zapatos costosos, fina ropa interior... Todo queda desperdigado por el suelo de la pequeña habitación, y en cuestión de minutos la rubia termina aprisionada contra la gran cama de sábanas blancas. En otra situación los roles serían completamente diferentes (y es que aunque Kara tiene esa imagen de niña buena y sumisa, su lado dominante sale a relucir en ese aspecto), pero es que Lena Luthor logra acabar con cada pensamiento racional que tiene. Y, además, no le importa rendirse ante esta diosa griega que amenaza con matarla de placer.

Por supuesto que no.

Y ahora sí está sorprendida. No sabe cómo, pero la mujer de ojos verdes sabe exactamente qué punto tocar, morder o besar para sacarle una seguidilla interminable de gemidos. Eso sí, desciende lentamente. Pero más que ser una tortura, Kara siente lo contrario. Lena está haciendo maravillas en sus pechos, deleitándose con cada pequeña parte de ellos, a tal punto que no le extrañaría venirse sólo con eso.

El recorrido hasta sus pliegues lo hace con un camino de besos, y cuando la rubia cree que al fin tendrá la liberación que tanto necesita la menor de los Luthor decide jugar un poco. Besa el inicio de sus piernas, y huele extasiada su sexo evitando el más mínimo roce. Con una rápida mirada que intercambian Kara puede ver que, por la sonrisa picaresca, Lena disfruta de ello, pero ya cansada de tanto esperar así que levanta su pelvis hacia ella y gime angustiada por más.

Y sí, recibe lo que tanto anhela.

Con el primer contacto de esa infernal lengua con su punto más sensible ve las estrellas, y con los movimientos siguientes un universo basto e infinito de galaxias se manifiesta ante sus ojos. Rao, es que es algo de no creer. No resistirá mucho más, el calor en la parte baja de su estómago y el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón se lo indican. Y es cuando Lena la penetra con dos de sus dedos, así sin previo aviso ni delicadeza, que cae...

Cae al que es el mejor de sus orgasmos en lo que lleva de vida.

* * *

Nota mental: si es que vuelve a tener sexo con Lena Luthor, nunca **jamás **cederle todo el control.

Aún permanece inmóvil en la cama, sintiendo un dolor placentero en ciertas partes de su cuerpo que probablemente no hará más que incrementar una vez que haga el mínimo movimiento. No es la primera vez que folla duro, pero esto... En serio, esto fue algo completamente diferente. Cayeron rendidas ante Morfeo en algún punto de la noche, pero definitivamente necesita más horas de sueño para recuperar toda la energía gastada en aquella apasionada sesión.

Se niega a ver la hora en su teléfono y la interminable cantidad de notificaciones que seguro tendrá, pero por el leve resplandor que ingresa por la ventana intuye que ya amaneció. No hay rastros de Lena ni de su ropa, aunque los ruidos provenientes del baño le indican que debe estar allí arreglándose.

Y sí, cuando la ve salir en dirección al gran espejo de la habitación confirma sus sospechas.

-¿Te marchas sin despedirte, Luthor?- pregunta con la voz ronca y una sonrisa, mientras se incorpora un poco en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana.

-No soy de las que trae el desayuno a la cama la mañana siguiente, cariño.- responde Lena con un guiño, aún inspeccionando su aspecto en el espejo del tocador pero dedicándole una corta y pícara sonrisa a través del cristal. Ya está vestida, mas parece haber tomado un baño puesto que su cabello está algo húmedo todavía. -Y además debo estar en el aeropuerto en un par de horas. Tengo negocios en Irlanda que atender.-

-¿Volverás?- inquiere tratando de sonar despreocupada, mientras ruega (al dios que sea que pueda estar escuchando) recibir una respuesta afirmativa. Porque, vamos, aquella fue una de las mejores noches de sexo de su vida y sin dudas está dispuesta a repetir.

Y bueno, puede que también porque Lena le guste un poco... O bueno, quizás demasiado.

-En un par de semanas- suspira aliviada de forma involuntaria, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para Lena quien, ya lista para partir, se acerca hasta su posición mirándola con la que, quizás es, su mueca más seria en las casi doce horas que llevan juntas. -Creo que será tiempo suficiente para que organices tu caótica vida personal.-

Oh sí, la pequeña escena de anoche. Ya olvidó por completo que tendría bastantes explicaciones que dar, y aunque no sería nada fácil sabe que es lo correcto. No puede seguir fingiendo ser alguien que no es.

Lena le impide perderse en sus pensamientos, ya que se sienta en la cama y toma su mano. La rubia intuye que es su modo de hacerle saber que entiende todo lo que viene y que cuenta con su apoyo, y no puede más que agradecerle con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y entonces desayunaras conmigo?- pregunta, queriendo dejar de lado todo ese asunto y enfocándose en ellas. El drama de la aristocracia de National City está muy alejado de la pequeña burbuja en la que se encuentran y quiere seguir así por ahora. Y lo logra, porque la menor de los Luthor vuelve a sonreírle con chulería mordiéndose el labio.

-Nop- acerca su rostro, tanto que Kara cree que va a besarla, y, justo cuando cierra los ojos para disfrutar del contacto, escucha una risita. Maldita Lena, sin dudas sabe cómo jugar este juego. Abre nuevamente los ojos, dispuesta a demostrarle que no va a dejarse engatusar tan fácilmente, pero al escucharla nuevamente hablar olvida todo. -Empezaremos con una cena, que creo que es lo que corresponde.-

No le da tiempo a replicas.

Toma su rostro con rapidez, aunque también con delicadeza, y le da un beso que la hace ver las estrellas, antes de marcharse del cuarto de aquel motel sonriéndole por última vez.

A Kara le toma unos minutos procesar todo lo ocurrido.

Oh. Por. Rao. Si hasta parece sacado de una película de la época dorada de Hollywood. Ni siquiera creería que todo fue real, de no ser porque el dolor de cabeza propio de la resaca apareció para atormentarla y porque las marcas en su pecho indican claramente que Lena hizo estragos ahí anoche. Bueno, ahí y en otras partes...

Rao. Cuando se lo cuente a Alex de seguro se volverá loca. Y claro, aun quiere oír su lado de la historia sobre ese trabajo del FBI que realizó con Lena y del que nunca se enteró.

Pensar en su hermana la lleva, irrevocablemente, a pensar en sus padres. Ya puede imaginar el manojo de histeria que es su madre en estos momentos, al pobre de su padre soportando alguno de sus discursos y tratando de calmarla mientras ambos desayunan; y a la larga discusión que tendrán cuando llegue a casa. Oh, y eso sin contar la incómoda charla que tendrá con Mike cuando le confiese que no habrá ninguna boda y que jamás tuvo un interese romántico en él. Rao, sería un día demasiado largo.

Pero eso puede esperar.

Ahora solo quiere regodearse en el hecho que Lena Kieran Luthor, la mujer más hermosa de National City, está interesada en ella.

Se deja caer en la cama sonriendo como una adolescente, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos junto a ella la noche anterior.

Sí, definitivamente hoy sería un largo pero _muy_ buen día.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Para la gente que esperaba la segunda parte de Lost in Japan, ¡perdón! Sigo teniendo problemas para terminar de escribir la ultima parte, pero juro que voy a publicarla. No me pidan fecha, puede ser en cualquier momento. De todos modos ahora que tengo tiempo libre haré lo posible por terminarla.

No se que decir de ésto. La idea vino de la canción Getaway Car de Taylor Swift, y aunque me llevó mas de un año terminarlo (en realidad más, lo empecé en 2018), estoy contenta con el resultado.

Espero que hayan disfrutado, y también espero leer comentarios, criticas, quejas o lo que sea que quieran decirme.

Por último, si hubo errores perdón.

**Atte. Anitikis**


End file.
